


Лучше тысячи слов

by cat_ira, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Postcards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: «Я пришлю тебе открытку».«Прошу, не надо».Поскольку Бонд невыносим, он присылает их всё равно.





	Лучше тысячи слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Words' Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364044) by [blackidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/pseuds/blackidyll). 



**Ватикан**

На первой открытке Площадь Святого Петра или «Piazza San Pietro», как жизнерадостно сообщает ему сама открытка, и Кью очень близок к тому, чтоб порвать её на мелкие кусочки. Он точно знает, где теперь находится разработанный им автомобиль за три миллиона фунтов, спасибо большое; и никакое количество шампанского не способно загладить вину за то, что его бросает в жар и холод одновременно при мысли о том, как DB10 утоплена глубоко на дне реки Тибре, а также сколько тысяч часов труда Кью и его лучшая команда технического отдела вложили в автомобиль, потерянный за один вечер.

Кью злобно смотрит на вид площади Святого Петра в прекрасном ночном освещении и надеется, что 007 помолился перед тем, как вернуться в штаб. Он планирует внушить ему страх перед техническим отделом.

**Флоренция, Италия**

Кью совершенно не ожидает получить следующую открытку, но она приходит: через несколько месяцев, достаточных для того, чтобы МИ-6 вернулся к привычному порядку дел, а миньоны Кью почувствовали себя в безопасности настолько, что они начали заполнять пространство личными мелочами. Кью едва не оставляет открытку на столе Коррины: она собирает картины, а на открытке акварельными мазками изображён (как гордо подписано наверху открытки) Firenze il Duomo.

Или Собор Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре, немного погодя Кью находит перевод в Интернете. «Firenze» — это Флоренция по-итальянски, кто бы знал? Точно не Кью, который уверенно разбирается в десятке языков программирования, говорит на латыни и совершенно не знает иных живых языков, кроме английского. 

На открытке нарисован черепаховый котёнок, мило свернувшийся клубком на стене вокруг собора Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре. Кью убеждает себя, что это единственная причина, по которой он оставляет открытку. 

(Это не объясняет, почему она в итоге присоединяется к потрёпанной открытке с видом Ватикана в самом нижнем ящике стола Кью)

**Лас Вегас, США**

Кью получает следующую открытку со знаменитыми фонтанами Лас-Вегаса и вздыхает так тяжело, что Отдел коммуникаций целое утро пытается угостить его чаем и брауни. У его злости две причины. Раз, Кью не припомнит, чтоб в параметрах текущей миссии агента два нуля было хоть что-то про казино и азартные игры, а это значит: миссия вышла полностью из-под контроля или 007 ушёл в самоволку прожигать свою жизнь и, возможно, уничтожил в процессе что-нибудь из оборудования Кью ради развлечений. Кью не нравятся обе эти версии.

Два, Кью очень тянет позвонить агенту и спросить: а понимает ли он значение слова «особо секретно»? Но Кью не может этого сделать, потому что он профессионал и не будет подставлять агента под прикрытием таким образом. 

На обратной стороне открытки, как и на первых двух, нет ничего, кроме внутреннего кода Кью и адреса здания штаба МИ-6. Кью становится интересно: какой отдел отвечает за сортировку почты? Безопасность? Связи с общественностью? Возможно, даже сама Команда идентификации технического отдела Кью?

Открытки — это должно быть безопасно, полагает Кью. Как минимум в них нельзя спрятать споры сибирской язвы.

**Ферма Чунь-Янь, Тайвань**

Кью рассматривает фотографию овцы и думает: _почему_? Обратная сторона открытки только внешне кажется интереснее. Бонд решил описать на ней по пунктам процесс стрижки овцы.  
Кью предполагает, что на ферме Чунь-Янь должно быть так спокойно и скучно, что Бонд сошёл с ума, и мирно отпивает из своей чашки с чаем.

**Стамбул, Турция**

Турция, по всей видимости, на турецком пишется как «T&#252;rkiye». Кью находит очередную открытку на своём рабочем месте — на этот раз не прошедшую почту — вместе с коробочкой рахат-лукума, и ему становится любопытно, что же случилось во время миссии: у Бонда нашлось время на покупку открытки и заполнение адреса, но не на отправку, и он хранил её, пока не доставил в Лондон сам.

Рахат-лукум для Кью слишком сладкий, но он обнаруживает, что ему нравится хруст фисташек.

**Санкт-Вольфганг, Австрия**

«Счастливого Рождества», — говорит следующая открытка. Кью проводит рукой по обороту и прикалывает её на доску картинкой к стене. Сказочно подсвеченный вид Санкт-Вольфганга слишком наигранно искусственный, Кью больше по душе несовершенная человечность почерка Бонда, практически неразборчивая на этот раз — потому что было холодно? Он очень спешил?  
Завтра наступит Новый год, и Кью отправляет СМС «С Новым годом» на засекреченный номер мобильного. Он надеется, что Бонд ещё не успел уничтожить этот телефон.

**Остров Рождества, Австралия**

Эта открытка приходит прямо на домашний адрес Кью.

Кью тратит половину утра в попытках понять, как, чёрт побери, Бонд раздобыл его адрес, а остальное время размышляет над изощрёнными способами мести агенту, когда тот вернётся. 

Затем он садится и изучает открытку. Потому что, если память Кью не подводит — у Бонда нет текущих миссий. 

На этот раз Бонд решил написать на открытке ряд абсолютно случайных фактов об Австралии, и Кью узнает, что «bo-peep» на рифмованном сленге обозначает овцу, а также, что австралийцы поставили мировой рекорд на самый большой рождественский крекер. Марка на открытке крайне причудливая: так как открытка прибыла с острова Рождества, то на ней мультяшный омар в маленькой шапочке Санта-Клауса держит подарок в своих клешнях. Кью пытается представить себе, как Бонд выбрал эту марку, и ему становится очень смешно. 

Кью, похоже, никогда не побывает в Австралии, но зато таким образом у него есть возможность посмотреть на мир чужими глазами.

**Санкт-Петербург, Россия**

— Твой почерк ужасен, — говорит Кью, и он благодарен, что его голос остаётся спокойным, в отличие от дрожащих рук, в которых он держит открытку. — Твой почерк ужасен, и я вообще не понимаю, как почте удалось доставить открытку по адресу: я ни черта не понимаю из того, что ты написал.

На открытке есть текст, напечатанный на кириллице, и сообщение от Бонда на латинице, но оно зашифровано. Им удалось вытащить Бонда четыре дня назад, но открытка пришла только сегодня, и мозг Кью отказывается проводить параллель между бессознательным телом Бонда и неразборчивой писаниной на открытке — Бонд же её подписал, не так ли? Теперь ему точно придётся очнуться, чтоб расшифровать её для Кью, поскольку сам Кью не понимает в ней ничего, кроме адреса. 

Бонд отправил открытку на его домашний адрес.

Открытка — это улика, и для безопасности Кью предпочитает хранить их на работе. Впервые после того, как он спрятал их в коробку для хранения, Кью извлекает все открытки, которые Бонд отправлял ему из разных уголков мира, и долго смотрит на них до тех пор, пока к нему не возвращается способность дышать.

**Токио, Япония**

Кью не получает открыток уже давно. Такое уже случалось раньше: некоторые миссии порой слишком напряжённые и жестокие для таких слабостей, а работа периодически заносит Бонда в такие отдалённые места, где нет почты и почтовых открыток.

Эта открытка из Японии и, как компенсация, довольно красивая. Кью улыбается, рассматривая репродукцию в стиле Укиё-э, перед тем как посмотреть на сообщение. Его адрес на месте, указанный привычным почерком Бонда, но сообщение рядом написано целиком японскими иероглифами. 

Кью прекрасно знает, что Бонд — полиглот, но одно дело слушать его уверенную речь на немецком или французском без акцента, и совсем другое — увидеть его записи на языке из совершенно другой языковой группы и то, как он аккуратно и точно справился с этими сложными символами. 

Он мог бы отсканировать открытку и прогнать её через программу-переводчика с японского на английский, но не будет. Такая загадка даже больше интригует: когда-нибудь Кью заставит Бонда прочитать сообщение вслух для него и рассказать Кью значение каждого слова.

**Лондон, Великобритания**

Эта открытка из Национальной галереи с репродукцией картины «Последний рейс корабля «Отважный»; на обратной стороне написан не адрес, по которому следовало бы отправить эту открытку, а любимый ресторан Кью.

Кью ожидал именно эту открытку — он получил уже десятки открыток, купленных в Национальной галерее, с картинами эпохи Возрождения и работами импрессионистов, старинных картин и портретов королевской семьи. Он должен был догадаться, что Джеймс выберет «Последний рейс корабля «Отважный» для этого случая — Джеймс стратег и уделяет большое внимание деталям, но также он в душе большой романтик. 

Кью улыбается и прикалывает открытку над своим рабочим местом, перед тем как накинуть пальто на плечи и проверить время на своём телефоне. Похоже, он несильно опоздает на торжественный ужин по случаю празднования их годовщины.


End file.
